A printer may not print a color as desired due to numerous factors. For example, the colors produced by printers can vary as a function of media type, ink, writing engines, temperature, humidity, and the like. To address color variation of printers that print on opaque media (i.e., media that is not transparent or translucent), a typical opaque media printer may be color calibrated by printing a target that includes patches having known color values. A color measurement device may scan the target, and the color measurements may be used to create a profile for the printer that can be used such that printed colors are printed as intended.